DFR
The Dynamic Food Replicator (or DFR) compresses cosmic radiation to produce nutritious food. DFRs produce 10 units of food per minute. Its production can be boosted by collecting more “walking energy” that will increase the rate of replication. Building DFRs DFR can be build the same way planets are explored. From the 'Unknown Galaxy' screen, pick 'DFR' instead of 'Explore'. How many DFRs you can build is limited by your core level. If you have reached your maximum number, you can build more by going to your factory and upgrading your walkr. Upgrading your walkr increases both the maximum number of DFRs you can have, and the total food you can hold. The DFR you discover will be random unless you have a blueprint. A blueprint is rewarded for every time you complete the 'Touring the DFR Factory' epic, and allows you to pick your choice of the 10 available DFRs to build. There is no difference between the different DFRs except how they look. Food Storage at each level Upgrading DFRs only increases the storage at each DFR, it does not increase the production rate which is always 10 units of food per minute. So at level 1, it takes 35 minutes to fill up the storage and at level 8 it takes approximately 167 minutes or 2 hours and 47 minutes to fill up the storage. Each level gives approximately 25% more food storage space than the previous level. # 350 food # 438 food # 548 food # 685 food # 856 food # 1,071 food # 1,339 food # 1,674 food Note: By switching to a ship with '+ DFR Storage' you can collect more food than written above. Eg Collecting using Noah's Ark gives 10% DFR Storage, so will let you get 1,842 food from a level 8 DFR, or Sentry gives 20% DFR Storage, so by collecting food using this ship will get 2,008 food instead of 1,674 per DFR. List of DFRs There are currently 10 different DFRs in Walkr: * Super Blender * Space Percolator * Ultrasound Juicer * Rice Cooker * Sonic Toaster * Coffee Supplier * Sushi Master * Meat Grill * Ice Cream Diner * Bread Maker Walkr Planet Helper Update: New updated spreadsheet here! Google Docs spreadsheets listing all the planets above can be found here. This spreadsheet can be handy to keep track of all the planets you have discovered so far, matching up the satellites to the optimal planet, and keeping track of the smaller missions (not Epics) you have completed. Just fill in the first 3 columns of the first sheet as you discover planets and build DFRs. An example of the spreadsheet filled out is below. Note: please enter "DFR" in column A instead of the planet code in order for the spreadsheet to calculate your food info. There are handy calculations included in the spreadsheet to show you how many DFRs you need to keep your planets fed without running out of food. Your first planet (Earth) is already listed on the spreadsheet and the planet code can be found in 'Walkrdex' in the app. You can also easily get to that area by tapping on the 'Info' button when viewing each planet and tapping on the name or image of the planet. Please leave a comment on the spreadsheet or here if you have issues using the spreadsheet or would like to see something added.